Currently, integrated inductive devices in electronic circuits comprise a plurality of coils, called “loops,” which loops induce electromagnetic fields in areas adjacent to the inductive device. The loops further disrupt the operation of components that are situated in close proximity to the inductive device, however. Further, the inductive devices must be integrated in circuits that are increasingly miniaturized. It is therefore advantageous to devise inductive devices which have a surface area that is small enough to be easily integrated in said electronic circuits.
Moreover, there is an interest in providing inductive devices that have a sufficiently high inductance and that generate the weakest possible electromagnetic fields in order to reduce the electromagnetic disturbances in the vicinity of the inductive device.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2005/0195063 describes an integrated inductive device comprising two coplanar loops that are mutually coupled so as to roughly form an eight with a top loop and a bottom loop, said loops being roughly symmetrical relative to a horizontal axis of the inductance. However, this inductive device includes dissymmetry that causes a non-uniformity of the electromagnetic fields induced in the vicinity of the inductive device. Also, this inductive device does not make it possible to adequately reduce the induced electromagnetic fields.